My Lady
by Ellis McDohl
Summary: Sequel to "My Master". McDohl's thoughts about the Soul Eater's form and present habits.


"My Lady"  
by: Ellis McDohl  
first entry: Feb. 19, 2002   
last entry: March 10, 2002   
Disclaimer: They are not mine!! ^^  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Hello. Here's a sequel to my other fanfic "My Master". It's another oddity that's a result of cramming too much of late. Exams are coming up so it took me quite a while to finish this. Here it's McDohl speaking. Excuse my errors I made. I think I need more sleep.  
Please enjoy.  
  
*********************************************  
"My Lady"  
by: Ellis McDohl  
  
  
A rune is a rune.  
  
True. The ancient legends did not lie when they said that runes have strong powers. Why should I have doubted it? The Rune of Beginning became the heavens and the earth. It started all life on this world and they, from Mother Darkness that shed the tear...  
  
She had always called "Darkness" like that. And it seems to be catching on. We did not talk often, even now that she had taken the form of a young lady. And yet, we did not need words to communicate.  
  
It was like that.  
  
She was my Rune. My Soul Eater. The most accursed rune that ever touched the mortal world. And yet, for me that was not the case. It was slightly true that because of her the "Gate Rune War" started but then that is only a very small part of a fact.  
  
A sad fact...  
  
There are a great many follies in this world. I've known many men who were wasted away because of these follies. Yet one can't really blame them sometimes.   
  
In her own words, she said: "Human are not perfect..."  
  
And I had told her: "And neither are runes..."  
  
I suppose those were not the right words to say. I quickly apologized to her. I didn't want to offend her in anyway but she was not angry. She nodded and looked at me with her deep, blue eyes and said there was nothing wrong and there was no need for me to apologize.  
  
"No one is perfect..." She said and her pale lips curved up to a smile, nobody would've noticed it but I.  
  
I smiled back at her. She didn't smile often either. She and I were much alike. Despite the years that had gone by we have not aged one year. I still remained, like the fourteen year old boy that led the army so many years ago. And she...  
  
...she has not aged either. She is a True Rune after all. She could take on any shape she wanted. And being as powerful as she is she will not age.  
  
It's been so long, you know. So long since the day the war had begun and ended. I still blamed myself for so many losses and she blamed herself for those things as well. I did not want her to put such a burden on her shoulders. I wish she would stop thinking such things and yet, not even I could stop her.  
  
I don't think true runes would've felt like this at first. But then I realized they're just like us. They could feel sadness. They could feel joy. They could cry tears and they could laugh.  
  
Because I could see it all in my lady.  
  
Maybe it's because she's been spending her time in a form of a human. Maybe that was the reason why.   
  
Another year has passed in our lives and in the lives of others. Many had lived and died. The outside world had changed so much and development came rolling in. But our place remained the same just like its inhabitants.  
  
We had our own world.  
  
That was enough.  
  
I looked down at my hands where I held a bouquet of white Calla Lilies. She did not say, but I knew she loved them. Words were meant to communicate but then she and I shared a bond that could not be broken for she is my rune and I am her master...  
  
She is standing there, outside the door, wearing her usual black, dress as if in mourning. Her, long, silky, black hair flowing down her back, her face as pale as death...  
  
...Is she was death, I have never found it so beautiful.  
  
She's not a rune anymore. Not to me, at least. She is my lady whom I treat with much love and respect. She is who she wants to be. And for that I thank her.  
  
A rune is a rune, you think?   
  
Not to me.  
  
  
END 


End file.
